barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about "on" and "off" while using their imaginations and creativity together. Recap Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first appearance of Baby Bop's teddy bear. **The only time Nick wears tap dancing shoes. **Another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. *Nick wore the same Hawaiian shirt with the same orange T. shirt from A-Counting We Will Go!, *Mario wore the same shirt from Dance with Me and It's Showtime!. Clip from On Again, Off Again # Barney Theme Song (Walk Around the Block with Barney's version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Hi Sarah (Walk Around the Block with Barney!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Find some things about On and Off! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to life (Stick with Imagination!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney says "Hi everybody!". (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!) # Beth wearing a silly hat (Clip and audio from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups For A Day!, Barney Songs (video) and Barney's Talent Show) # Barney A Silly Hat (Season 2 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hats! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stop! Go!) #Hi, Baby Bop! () # # # # # #Nick # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #nap # # # # # # #And remember, I Love You! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney comes to the a helping hand for growing children (Movin' Along) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Movin' Along) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 # At the end of the Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children (Splish! Splash!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Splish! Splash!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Excellent Exercise!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Excellent Exercise!) # Move Your Body (instrumental) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Twice Is Nice! from Season 3) # I Love To Read (Intermental!) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from Are We There Yet? and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Barney End Credits (Going on a Bear Hunt's version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) Audio from On Again, Off Again! # Barney Theme Song (On Again, Off Again's version) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi Tina (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Big and Little things!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from On Again, Off Again and Celebrating Around the World!) # Barney comes to life (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Everyone is Special! (episode) and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Barney saying "Hi Everybody!". (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # It's a Hat for Barney!!!!!!!!! Silly!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! (with the audio) and Audio from On Again, Off Again, Super Scrambler! and Let's Show Respect!) # Barney A Silly Hat (2003 Version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Costumes! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi, Baby Bop! () # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Thanks to Barney (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Let's make a pretend castle! (Clip and Audio from On Again, Off Again, ) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (On Again, Off Again's version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from On Again, Off Again) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (On Again, Off Again) *(spins to the sparkles and we see Child is bonce the tiny ball on stairs outside) * Kids Version Kendrick Rupp will upload "Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2) (PBS Kids Version)" on YouTube on Christmas Day in the morning on December 25, 2019!!!! Version Daniel Juravaky will upload "Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2) Version" on YouTube on Christmas Day in the morning on December 25, 2019!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Version Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Kids Version Coming Soon on YouTube. Prime Video Version BarneyFanatic2001 will upload "Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2) Prime Video Version" on YouTube on Christmas Day in the morning on December 25, 2019. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 19 for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube. (2005 Version) Part 1 to 28 for Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! Coming Be Still Later on YouTube Barney Says Segment Finally on YouTube on November 26, 2017. Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment * Daniel Juravaky will redirect "A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Version 1 (On Again, Off Again)" to "A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 1" on YouTube on Christmas Day in the morning on December 25, 2019. * Daniel Juravaky will upload the Version 2 of this segment for this episode on YouTube on Christma Day in the morning on December 25, 2019. Gallery Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation